1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluid control valves, and in particular to a spool-type on/off bidirectional valve.
2. Discussion of the Need in the Art
Certain types of flow control valves require the ability to switch very quickly between a low or no-flow, high-pressure drop condition to a high-flow, low-pressure drop condition. This is what is needed, for example, in the in-piston valve of a monotube damper for a vehicle suspension system. In such valves, the inertia and Bernoulli forces of the flowing fluid on the spool can be so high as to close the valve, resulting in erratic operation.